Group Consensus
by DigiAlice
Summary: Eevee was like all the companions' children- left up to a group consensus. A family squabble sends Rose thinking about what her Eevee will be. Features Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and their 'products'. Oneshot


_**Title**__: Group Consensus _

_**Summary**__: "Like herself and Kaede and the rest of the companions' children, Eevee's upbringing and evolution would always be left to a group consensus." Some things never change. A certain argument leaves Rose pondering about what her Eevee will become. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, and their 'products'. _

_**Pairings**__: Pokeshipping and Contestshipping_

_**Disclaimer: **__Still on fanfiction, dude(t)s. _

It laid on her lap, a soft bundle of a brown and cream coat, wisps of fur long and shiny rising and falling with each breath. It's long, puffy tail was tucked between its chest and legs, its face was perfect harmony, its eyelids at rest lightly, not forced shut and its lips opening every so often to let a soft moan of joy out.

Rose smiled, staring down at her sleeping companion. She, delicately, ran her fingers through its smooth coat of fur. She could see its lips flickering in to and out of a smile when she did. Glaceon, who was seated by her mother's lap, glanced over every so often much like her own mother did, both subconsciously keeping tabs on their children.

In a way, Rose reminded May of the young Eevee- her chestnut hair, spilling to her shoulders in curls and her creamy complexion, both exerting a lively, yet slightly naïve youth.

"So, Rose, what do you plan on evolving it in to?" Her uncle, by an ancient companionship, asked, grinning at the very much worn out Pokémon. If anyone could, Ash could relate to training a Pokémon so hard.

"Ash, don't pressure her." His wife, Aunt Misty, gave her a small smile of reassurance, "It's not like she _has_ to choose now."

The gym leader and her husband sat at the little table behind the couch, where Eevee and Rose were sitting. Next to them were Rose's parents and two of the three Ketchum children, who were all, as well, just joining the conversation focused on the small creature.

They were all settled in Petalburg Gym, in a tiny room to the back know as the rec room. Uncle Max was gone with Professor Birch for the day so it was the only solution to have his sister look after the gym and turn away challengers. Misty and Ash would visiting for the day, hoping Kaede was able to visit them on his tiresome journey. Starting Hoenn was quite the task, as the majority of adults recalled. They assumed he would be arriving to battle Max any time soon.

"Ah, but when she does, she'll at least have an idea of what she would prefer," Drew beamed, "Like maybe a Leafeon. It's her choice, but it could certainly be a thought, right?"

May rolled her eyes, "A Leafeon? Really? Well, of course, it is her choice, but Rose and Eevee could be like both of their mothers- by choosing Glaceon, that is."

"Really? If I had an Eevee I wouldn't waste it on either of those. I would definitely evolve it in to something really powerful- like a Flareon!" Dahlia, the second oldest Ketchum, grinned thinking of it. Rose tilted her head to the side, a cheery expression of remembrance on her face. It was a little less than a year ago, she could feel the same longing to be able to catch and train Pokémon on her own.

Misty's appearance warped a little obviously agitated at her daughter's particular love for fire Pokémon.

"Fire types are nice," Misty remarked, still annoyed, "But obviously water types have a great advantage. Vaporeon isn't so bad, you know." The table suddenly shifted in to a fit of comments and remarks, each over lapping the other.

She was used to these minor quibbs and debates, unfortunately she never grew to like them.

Rose looked down at her Pokémon, scratching the back of her head. It hadn't even reached level fifteen, yet (she assured), and the poor thing already had to worry about evolution.

"Poor thing," She muttered, scratching behind its pointed ears.

"They're deciding your Eeveelution for you, already?" Kaede laughed, hearing the bickering as he entered the rec room of the gym.

Even so they had waited a few hours for the arrival of their eldest son, neither of his parents seem to acknowledge him. Arguments- or winning an argument, rather, were far more important. Ketchum stubbornness, but of course.

The eldest Ketchum was used to the debates of Pokémon and how they should be trained and kept and what types were better and which HMs or TMs were best. Starting his journey two years ago, he had competed in the Kanto and Johto League. More than her pro-coordinator parents or her gym leader uncle or aunt or even her pokemon master uncle, Rose trusted Kaede. It was probably in part of him being slightly more understanding of her position as he himself had experienced that not too long ago. The adults seemed to be very biased as to what it felt like to be a beginner. It was a long forgotten moral.

"Yup." She looked up from her Eevee to greet him with a smile, "You here to battle Uncle Max? He's out, doing something with the Professor- that's why Mom's here."

"Well, lucky for him, no," Kaede smirked, flowing with utter confidence, "I still haven't gotten the last few badges. I heard my family was in the neighborhood. I just wanted to drop in, see how my parents are doing and stuff."

Rose gestured to the table behind her, "Well, you know where."

The others hadn't even looked up to see Kaede come in. The bickering faded for a second:

"_Obviously_, Leafeon would be a better choice than Vaporeon," Ash stated, earning himself an extra dirty look from his wife, "But Jolteon would probably beat them both!"

It rose sharply again, everyone budding in with new opinions and a few harsh words, mostly from the ladies' sides.

"You know," Kaede waved his finger, "I think I'm going to wait awhile. So how'd your luck go in the Hoenn League?"

"Alright, I guess. I lost to some guy in the semifinals." She nodded her head. It still hurt a little, "I guess Marshtomp needed a little more training, shirked on me last minute."

"Hey, it happens. I still get my butt kicked. Any competitions?" Kaede, himself, had attempted a few competitions, managing two ribbons. He soon realized that they… weren't for him (to put it delicately) after a small dispute with a nasty coordinator and his Ekans. He still had a poison scar on his arm. His mother's temper tended to flare up, as usual.

"Yeah, a few. They're really fun- I guess I see why my parents like them so much, but I prefer battling." She looked over to the battle arena in the gym through the doorway.

Kaede followed her eyes, "Gym Leader Rose. Well, when you do take over, I'm your first opponent."

"You got it," The young girl piped up a bit. "Eevee and I will be ready!"

"Of course, it may not be an Eevee then. You have any idea what you want it to be?" He pet Eevee, who remained in its slumber, despite it being the key point in a somewhat crucial debate.

"Well, actually, I don't know for sure. Maybe an Umbreon." Rose stared out the window at the darkening sky, "Nighttime is really pretty."

"Umbreon is cool." Kaede shrugged, casually, looking passed the glass pain at the small town.

A tone chimed, signaling another person entering the gym. A girl, maybe around thirteen walked in. Automatically, the small talk hushed. Kaede rolled his green eyes. Sure, shut up for the random challenger, but soon his eyes squinted as if to make sure they weren't fooling him.

"Hello," The girl greeted the family of sorts, a detached edge to her voice, "Is the gym leader here?" She was wearing a wry smile, a Pokémon cowering behind her leg.

"No, I'm sorry. He left with the professor a few hours ago, but he should be back by the morning." May scratched the back of her head, an awkward smile on her face.

The girl's amber eyes scanned the room, automatically locking with Kaede's upon revelation.

"Fancy seeing you here, Kaede," The girl mocked, "I had no idea you got so far so fast. Then again, you did leave pretty fast after you lost last time." Kaede scowled. It was a fierce battle.

"I simply needed to get my Pokémon revived. It wasn't because… of other reasons, Reva." He slumped against the wall, uneager for to go on with her.

"But, of course. Poor Cyndaquil did get it pretty hard last time. Then again, so did your Blastoise." Reva smirked. She knew exactly how to bring his blood to a boil.

"You just had a head start! I became a trainer a whole month after you!" His skin began to lurch.

"Touché, considering your father is a Pokémon master and you grew up in a gym," She rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you're so great, prove it!" He had, undoubtedly, inherited the infamous Ketchum pride, "Plus, I wouldn't be one to talk about parents."

Reva glared, her dark bangs casting a dark shadow on her russet skin. Her eyes twitched. "Well, if you want to be that much of a jerk!"

Kaede stopped in his tracks, not willing to go any farther. "Guys, this is my ex-temporary-off-and-on-traveling-companion, Reva."

"Hello," She spoke, coyly, stilly glaring at Kaede. He looked down to avert her gaze.

"Reva, this is my parents: Ash and Misty. This is my Aunt May and Uncle Drew. Uncle Max is the gym leader here. And for kids, you have Dahlia, Hana, my sisters and Rose, my cousin."

"Wow, big family?" She smiled, a little more loosely, "Are you here to battle your uncle for the Balance Badge too?"

"Uh… not yet…" He attempted to explain, muttering and rambling, gesturing with his hands, "And well, Mudkip needs more training and… well, Blastoise is tired-"

"I knew it. You probably didn't even earn the last two badges," She interrupted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, please. I'll get them… soon. Until then, I'm sticking around until tomorrow to see you lose miserably." Kaede shot back, balling his fist. Offended, she turned to face the exit.

"Humph. Come on, Umbreon. Time to go." The small creature had hidden behind her leg for the time being. It came out, shyly making a mewing sound. It had a healthy coat and such beautiful bright rings of yellow. Its red orbs pierced right to you.

Rose let out a sigh of admiration. It was so graceful, moving in strides forward and then back. She looked down at her Eevee, knowing what she wanted it to be.

"Umbreon? Where'd you get that?" Kaede was slightly taken back, "You don't get those in Hoenn!"

"Remember the egg I got during the Johto League? From the daycare lady?" She turned around, just enough to catch a glimpse of him in the corner of her eye.

"Already? But how? Soothing bell? Moon Shard? I didn't even see it as an Eevee!" He whinned, looking over at the black and yellow Pokémon. It gawked at him and turned away.

"None. Night is such a beautiful time to acknowledge friendship, don't you think?" Her expression remained smug, "A pleasure, meeting the lot of you. I'll be back in the morning." She left, the Umbreon at her feet.

"Rose, you are definitely not evolving it in to an Umbreon!" Kaede warned, clenching his fist.

Rose looked up at Kaede. He certainly was a mess, seeing an ex-temporary-off-and-on-traveling-companion-and-biggest-rival come so far before him, but about her Eevee never becoming an Umbreon… Well, that was just his opinion.

Maybe she should draw a compatibility chart- see what ideas she liked. Like herself and Kaede and the rest of the companions' children, Eevee's upbringing and evolution would always be left to a group consensus

_**A/N**__: Well, lately I've (once again) got sucked in to the occult of Pokemon and its many shippings- from the supposed crack pairings going back to the most obvious. This piece, obviously, sucks - something I wrote on impulse and in 10 minutes (not much different from my other writing :P). I was experimenting to a certain degree with the children of two of my favorite couples, however it is a oneshot, leaving me with a piece involving OOC characters and underdeveloped OCs. Bad combinations, I know. There really is no humor in this… I mainly focused on Pokeshipping and Contestshipping, but I had ideas for others, too. From how this turned out, I'm probably not going to go through with those… So thank you for reading! I hope you found _something _alright about it. Constructive criticism always welcome! Thank you, again, and have a great day!_


End file.
